Lacey
by fucking bowl of soup
Summary: Nachdem Belle ihre Erinnerungen verloren hat, ist sie im Krankenhaus und trifft dort auf Dr Whale, doch das ist nicht das erste mal, dass die beiden sich sehen.


**Storie:**

Belle liegt, wie jeden immer, in ihrem Bett im Krankenhaus und denkt über ihr Leben nach. Egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengt, sie kann sich an nichts aus ihrem angeblichen Leben erinnern. Sie weiß weder wer dieser Mr. Gold, noch wer Ruby, ihre angebliche frühere Freundin ist.

Und warum sie jeder Belle nennt versteht sie auch nicht. Seid wann ist das ihr Name?

Das Einzige an das sie sich erinnern kann, ist eine Ewigkeit in einem kalten Raum, voller weißer Fliesen. Eine Welt, in der jeder Tag gleich war und sie nie jemanden zu Gesicht bekommen hat, außer die Krankenschwestern, die ihr das Essen brachten und ab und zu ein paar Ärzte, die checkten, ob mit ihr alles ok war. Eine Welt, in der niemand auch nur ein Wort mit ihr wechselte.

Woher also soll sie all diese Menschen kennen, die sie ständig besuchen und ihr von einem Leben erzählen, dass sie nie gelebt hat?

Während Belle in ihren Gedanken versunken ist, kommt Dr. Whale in ihr Zimmer, ohne dass sie ihn bemerckt.

"Miss French?" Belle reagiert nicht auf den Arzt, bis er näher an sie ran geht.

"Belle?" Sie sieht ihn erschrocken und immer noch ziehmlich abwesend an.

"Was? Warum nennen mich denn alle so?"

"Sie hatten einen Gedächnisverlust, deshalb können sie sich nichts mehr erinnern!"

"Nein! Ich erinnere mich doch an etwas, nur nicht an diese Leute, ich weiß nicht mal wer das alles ist! Ich kenne niemanden hier.."

Aber das ist nicht war, eine Person gibt es, die Belle kennt. Einen Moment lang mustert Belle Dr. Whale, er kommt ihr zwar bekannt vor, aber sie weiß nicht mehr woher. Alles an das sie sich erinnert, ist ein kalter, leerer Raum in dem sie eingesperrt war.

"..Dr. Whale? Kann es sein das wir uns kennen?"

Dr. Whale sieht sie verwirrt an, natürlich kennt er sie, aber wieso erinnert sie sich an ihn, wenn sie keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an ihr früheres Leben hat?

"Wie meinen sie das? Erinnern sie sich wieder an etwas?"  
"Nein, das ist es nicht! Sie kommen mir nur so bekannt vor..ich weiß auch nicht. Was wollten sie eigentlich von mir, als sie reingekommen sind?"

"Oh, ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass ihre Freundin draussen auf sie wartet, Ruby Lucas, sie war schon ein paar mal hier. Soll ich sie zu ihnen rein schicken?"  
Belle überlegt einen Moment und schüttelt dann den Kopf.

"Ich bin müde. Sagen sie ihr bittet, dass es mir leid tut, aber ich würde lieber allein bleiben!"

Dr. Whale nickt und verlässt das Zimmer wieder und lässt Belle allein zurück.

Als Dr. Whale den Flur entlang läuft, denkt er über Belle's Worte nach. Sie hatte gesagt, dass er ihr bekannt vorkommt, dabei hat sie alles vergessen, dass passiert ist seid der Fluch gebrochen wurde. Kennt sie ihn vieleicht aus ihrem Leben in Storybrook, bevor der Fluch gebrochen wurde? Wer war Belle eigentlich während des Fluchs gewesen? Dr. Whale kannte zwar nicht die Storybrookeidentität von jedem, aber jemand wie Belle wäre ihm sicher aufgefallen.

Vieleicht kennt sie ihn aus dem Krankenhaus, dort waren über die Jahre einige Pätienten gewesen, die Dr. Whale behandelt hatte.

Während Dr. Whale seine Akten durchgeht, liegt Belle immer noch allein in ihrem Zimmer. Sie denkt darüber nach, woher sie ihn kennt und schläft dabei langsam ein.

_Belle_ _sitzt, wie jeden Tag, auf ihrem Bett in ihrer kleinen Zelle. Sie lebt in dieser Zelle schon seid sie sich erinnern kann, was davor war weiß sie nicht mehr. Sie weiß nicht einmal mehr warum sie hier ist und niemand will es ihr sagen. Sie hat schon oft versucht mit der Krankenschwester, die jeden Tag kommt zu reden, aber vergeblich, niemand redet mit ihr. Jeden Tag zur gleichen Zeit bekommt sie ihr Essen und darf sich waschen und jeden Monat kommt ein Arzt, ihr ganzes Leben lang. _

_Plötzlich hört sie wie jemand die Tür öffnet. Da sie ihr Essen heute schon bekommen hat, kann es nur der Arzt sein. Das heißt, es ist schon wieder ein ganzer Monat vorbei. Früher einmal hatte sie die Tage, die sie hier verbrachte gezählt, geglaubt sie würde hier bald wieder rauskommen, aber das hatte sie längst aufgegeben. Manchmal dachte sie, dass das Alles einen Grund haben musste, sie etwas Schlimmes getan haben musste und es verdiente hier zu sein. _

_Die Krankenschwester, die ihr immer das Essen bringt hält die Tür auf und ein Arzt kommt herein. Es ist keiner der beiden Ärzte, die sonst nach ihr sehen. Es ist jemand neues, den sie noch nie gesehen hat. Als die Krankenschwester die Tür hinter ihm schliesst, lächelt er freundlich und geht auf Belle zu._

Als Belle wieder aufwacht, sind einige Stunden vergangen und sie kann durch das Fenster in ihrem Zimmer sehen, dass es draußen schon dunkel geworden ist. Neben ihrem Bett steht ein ein Tablet auf dem sich ihr Abendessen befindet. Da Belle aber nicht hungrig ist, lässt sie es einfach stehen und verlässt das Zimmer. Auf dem Flur läuft sie versehentlich gegen jemanden, genau die Person, die sie gesucht hatte. "Dr. Whale!"

"Belle, was machen sie denn hier draussen?" Er mustert sie besorgt und sieht sie dann fragend an. "Ich war auf der Suche nach ihnen! Ich kann mich wieder erinnern!"

"Das ist toll, kommen sie erstmal wieder mit in ihr Zimmer und erzählen mir worann sie sich erinnern können." Belle nickt und er bringt sie wieder in ihr Zimmer, wo sie ihm alles erzählt.

"Woran können sie sih denn erinnern, Belle?" "Nicht Belle, Lacey! Mein Name ist Lacey."

Lacey, Dr. Whale kennt diesen Namen zwar, ist sich aber sicher, dass Belle nicht die selbe Lacey meinen kann an die er denken muss.

Lacey war eine Patientin, die er früher behandelt hatte. Man hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie verückt sei und er nicht mit ihr sprechen sollte, trotzdem hatte er es getan. Anfangs war sie verwirrt darüber, aber dann verstanden die beiden sich sehr gut miteinander. Sie kam ihm weder verückt vor, noch konnte er verstehen, warum man sie unterhalb des Krankenhauses eingesperrt hatte. Er hatte versuchte sich über sie zu informieren und über den Grund für ihren Aufenthalt dort unten, aber es hatte zu nichts geführt. Nachdem er versucht hatte etwas über sie herauszufinden, war sie plötzlich nicht mehr seine Patientin und sie wurde von einem anderen Arzt behandelt, was ihn zwar verwunderte, aber er hörte auf nachzufragen. Als Lacey ihm Monate später immernoch nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte, fragte er nocheinmal nach und man erzählte ihm sie sei gestorben. Obwohl ihn das sehr getroffen hatte, hörte er irgendwann einfach auf über sie nachzudenken.

Dr. Whale versucht sich an Lacey zu erinnen, sie hatte immer große Augenringe und war sehr blass, ihre Haare waren heller als die von Belle und ein wenig verfilzt, ansonsten hatte sie aber große Ähnlichkeit mit ihr. Er sieht Belle direkt in die Augen und er muss zugeben, sie erinnert ihn ein wenig an Lacey.

"Lacey? Meinen sie..meinst du..?" Belle nickt. "Ich kann mich an dich erinnern! Du warst der Einzige, der dort unten mit mir gesprochen hat!" Die beiden sehen sich in die Augen und Belles Gesichtsausdruck wird traurig. "Aber dann bist du plötzlich nicht mehr gekommen und alles war wie vorher, niemand hat mehr mit mir geredet und ich war wieder allein." Dr. Whale fühlt sich schuldig, dass er sie dort unten allein gelassen hat, dabei weiß er, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist. "Ich wollte wieder kommen, aber man hat mir gesagt, dass du einen neuen Arzt hast und später haben sie mir erzählt du wärst gestorben!"

Die beiden reden fast eine Stunde lang, bis Dr. Whale zu einem anderen Patienten gerufen wird und er Belle, die er mitterlerweile Lacey nennt, rät schlafen zu gehen. Er verspricht ihr, dass sie am nächsten Tag weiter reden und verlässt dann ihr Zimmer.

In dieser Nacht kann Belle kaum schlafen, sie muss die ganze Zeit über Dr. Whale und alles was in den letzten Tagen mit ihr passiert ist nachdenken. Sie muss auch daran denken, wie sie Mr. Gold mit dem Feuerball in der Hand gesehen hat und kann sich das Ganze immer noch nicht erklären. Als sie Ruby, ihrer angeblichen besten Freundin davon erzählt hatte, wurde sie mit irgendwelchen Medikamenten ruhig gestellt. Seidem hatte sie nicht mehr davon gesprochen, aus Angst man würde sie für verrückt halten und ihr noch mehr Medikamente geben, oder sie sogar wieder einsperren. Eingesperrt werden wollte sie auf keinen Fall noch einmal, deshalb tat sie immer so, als wäre alles ok, wenn jemand sie besuchte.

Als es fast schon wieder Morgen ist, kommt sie zu einem Entschluss: Sie kann Dr. Whale vertrauen und will ihm davon erzählen.

Belle wartet den ganzen Morgen auf Dr. Whale und als er endlich in ihr Zimmer kommt, ist es schon Mittag. Sie ist ein wenig nervös, weil sie sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher ist, ob er ihr glauben wird.

"Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich dir vertrauen kann." Dr. Whale nickt. "Ja."

"Dann sag mir bitte die Wahrheit! Als ich den Unfall hatte, war dort dieser Mann, Mr. Gold, er hat mich geheilt und dann...dann hatte er einen Feuerball...in seiner Hand. Alle halten mich für verrückt, aber ich weiß was ich gesehen habe!" Er sieht Belle besorgt an und legt dann eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Du hattest einen Unfall und warst verwirrt. Ich weiß, dass du nicht verrückt bist, aber vieleicht hast du es dir nur eingebildet. Das ist ganz normal nach so einem Unfall und den ganzen Medikamenten." "Nein! Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe! Bitte sag mir einfach die Wahrheit!"

"Lacey, das Ganze ist kompliziert. Aber...es ist wahr." Belle hört ihm gespannt zu während Dr. Whale ihr die ganze Wahrheit erzählt.

-Ende


End file.
